I Can't Stand You
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: Jessi is sick of her Soulmate. So when she tries to walk out on him, will his drunk actions make her stay? RnR Oneshot


Can't Stand You Francheska

I was madder than Hades. I grabbed the two beers off the table and I stormed up the stairs. I threw a beer bottle against the wall, and watched as the shattered pieces joined other broken bottles. "I CAN'T STAND YOU!" I screamed. The man looked at me. He was so handsome that he could make any girl swoon...except for me. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I said. He looked at me emotion not showing on his face. "I am tired of trying to make this work but you...you are...the biggest most unbearable person I have ever met!" I screamed.

"And that's why you love me." He spoke cheerfully and I threw the other bottle at his face. It missed. "I'm leaving!" I said and I stomped out of the room. I yanked a suitcase out of the closet, and I threw it on the bed. It opened by itself from the shear momentum of the throw.  
"Jess you can't gro. I neeeeed yu." I didn't listen I packed my clothes and threw my things in the bag. He stumbled into my doorway, and almost fell over in the process. "Jess I neeeeed yaou." I turned to the drunk werewolf.

"Soul mates are supposed to love each other but you have to get fucking drunk to even try and pretend you love me!" I screamed. He stumbled forewords.

"I doooo luvvv yo-*hiccup* yaou." He stumbled closer and I screamed

"That is only because you are drunker than a...than a crack head!" Crappy come back but I was pissed.

"I'm nottt druuuunn...k" I threw my shirts in the bag violently.

"Dang can any werewolves hold in their liquor?" I wonder. I shut the trunk and latched it shut.

"Don leaavveee meeehh Jessie." I looked at the boy and I stormed out past him he fell over and I heard him yell. I looked. Damn. I dropped the suitcase and I ran to him.

"Are you ok?" I whispered. He was whimpering like a dog. I helped him sit up and I saw the glass from the picture I broke three days ago embedded in his skin. The picture of me on a boat still laid partially burned on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut as I moved him to the couch. I made him lay on his stomach. "I can't stand you." I said as I carefully removed the bits of glass from his arms and back. "You can't drink anymore. If I help you you have to promise you won't drink anymore. He nodded as I pulled out a shard of glass. "I sowwy Jessi *hiccup* I no drink anymore." I looked at one.

"I can't get this one out mon ami. It is really...oh mon Dieu!" The glass was slowly coming out of his back. I covered my mouth and looked away. All the small bits of glass that were in his back were slowly popping back out. "That is-ew- gross!" He then sat up and looked at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I eyed him.

"Yes I am and I am still leaving." I would not give in again. I would not give in again.

"Please don't weave me Jessi...I neeeed yaou *hiccup* so I can be happeh." I...will...not give in.

"You can go find someone else."

"I no want no one else." I looked at him.

"Why? You even said you hated me from the start?" He looked at me.

"I onwy said datt cuz you were so bootyful. I faut I wadn't gooood fo yaou." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. You're even scared to touch me because you don't want me seeing your memories." I said. He gripped my arm and I gasped as I fell both literally and mentally.

***  
I saw a memory of him when he was little. He was only about five and he was on a swing. He was smiling and someone pushed him so he went high in the air. I am guessing the woman was his mother and the man next to her pushing a small girl was his father and sister. That was when they came. It was dark out in the park. The kids were now playing on the monkey bars. I saw the girl telling him she could do better. She started to do the bars and she hung upside down from them. The mom and dad were sitting on a bench near the children. However, they didn't notice what I did. The parents were limp as if they had just fallen into sleep. There was blood on the fathers neck. The kids were just playing and that was when I saw the laser pointer pointing to the girl who was now swinging the rest of the way. She then went back and I heard the shot. It hit her and she fell dead. I tried to pull away and not see more, but something was anchoring me to the memories. I could not escape from the nightmare. Then another memory showed. He was in a police station. A cop was sitting in front of him. Her hair was like greasy butter."Now sweetie what happened?" The sentence was meant to be gentle, but she wasn't normal. I'd know that bitch of a vampire anywhere. He sat there stone faced. "They gone?" The woman nodded showing they were. He looked at her. "Why did they leave me?" She pulled him close and hugged him. "Do they not love me?" He started to cry...or maybe that was me. I'm so sorry Javen. I thought to him. I slid my fingers through his hair. He wasn't done though. "They needed to get rid of you honey." The woman said. I wanted to slap her. "They wanted you to be all alone in this world." I was slapping the woman however, my hand went straight through.

"Why?" He said distraught.

She looked at him and replied "Because no one loves you. No one cares about you." Now I was strangling her.

"Mommy loved me she said it everyday."

"But she didn't mean it-no not one bit." I felt around for the boys hand through the haze of his memories. I held it as I watched it. His fingers laced with mine. That is why I was the lady man. I wanted to feel loved. He whispered the information quietly. I tightened my grip on his hand. He (the boy in the memory) slapped her. "My mommy did love me! MY MOMMY DID LOVE ME YOU BITCH!" He was screaming. She turned to him with wild in her eyes. Please let go Jessica. Please let go. and I did. I moved away from the older version of the child. He looked at me. I couldn't look away from the boy though. "I'm so sorry." He looked at me and I guessed that he sobered up when I went into his mind.

"I don't need sympathy. Especially not from you." I felt the words hurt. I crossed my arms.

"How many women slept with you because you were sad?" He shook his head.

"None." I glared at him.

"So how many women slept with you because you wanted another toy?" He shrugged.

"Who knows?" I crossed my arms. Then I picked up the suitcase and moved to leave the house. "Jessi please don't leave me-"

"Why! So I can be another one of those people? I might be your soul mate but I refuse to be your toy Javen! I am not another sleep with you sympathy acts!" He looked at me emotionless.

"And that is why I love you." He said with all seriousness. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I won't sleep with you or because I get so fucking mad at you for just being you?" He stood.

"Because you don't want to give people sympathy. You want everyone to just move on and get through it weather it hurts or not." He paused. "You don't give me sympathy and that is why I love you." I rolled my eyes.  
I dragged the suitcase to the door. "I love you because your tougher than you look. You make people think that you are easy, and then you become the hardest nut to crack. You never give people what they want right away. You...toy with people by using their mind not their emotions." I leaned against the wall and stared at him with my arms crossed.

"Continue please." I said humored.

"I don't see why I should continue if you're going to leave anyway." I stared at him and raised my eyebrows.

"So drunkards really do have brains." I picked up my purse and gripped the suitcase. He was in front of the door in a second. "Please move out of my way." I said.

"I love you because you actually are tougher than me. I love you because you can make even the strongest man tamer than a kitten. Can you even tame kittens? Anyway, I love you because you are like an angel to me." He paused. "You look like a graceful angel when you yell at me and I keep on doing it because I just love to see how you look. The way your cheeks flush and your eyes are filled with wild. The way you loose your calm when you get mad is just beautiful. Then when you are calm your eyes look like gorgeous swirls of emotion, and your lips are like forbidden fruit." I stared at the blond haired man in front of me. His blue eyes trying to find emotion in my blank face. His tan skin glowing in the small streams of sunlight shining through the doors glass. "How much?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What?" I pulled out my wallet.

"How much money do you want me to give you so I can go?" He looked at me.

"More than you will ever be able to give me." I eyed him.

"Last time I checked it was a free country. When do I get to go? My cousin has been waiting for me to come see her." He looked at me, but said nothing. "Javen I need to see my family." I said.

"Stop lying... He paused and then asked softly, Do they know...about me?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean Theirry could have told them but I didn't." He chuckled. I put the bags down, and stared at him. "Do I have to invite you to tag along in order to get you to let me out of the house?" He looked at me.

"I wouldn't mind that." I looked at him.

"I hope you know I can't stand you." He smiled.

"And thats why you love me."

Yeah yeah yeah whatever.

It's okay Jessie. From now on I won't ever drink again.

Uh-huh let's see how long that lasts. He walked up to me and slid my scarf off my neck. His blue eyes trailed over my face, and I felt his slightly callused fingers slide over my cheek. His fingers traced over my face, and I reached up and held his hand in mine. I promise you Jessica that I will never drink myself into a stupor ever again. Every time I want to reveal my emotions to you I will do it sober. I kept my stony mask on, and then replied

Fine, but while I go get us milkshakes and paint for the guest room, you are cleaning up the mess you made.

But Jessie you were the one who-

Start now wolf boy. I want this place spotless. I said with a wink, and I walked to the door.

Wait! How do I know you won't pick up that suitcase and leave? I walked back towards him and then took off my grandmother's black foxglove ring, and handed it to him.

That is my promise.

You...are so... I smirked at his lacking of words.

Amazing? Charming? Gorgeous? Caring? I asked snarkily.

And that is why I love you. He said before kissing me on the cheek, and grabbing a broom. 


End file.
